Don't Mess With Me
by FanFics4allppl
Summary: Ultron is back! (This is happening after A:AoU, but before CA:CW) It's time for take two and this is basically a songfic. You should really listen to the song Don't Mess With Me (I wonder where I got the title for the story? Hmmm...), because I think it really goes well with it. Also, I will be adding character tags when the people appear in the story.


**I seem to be driven by the songs I listen to - this is my second story and is also inspired by a song (Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark). I hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but my typos and grammatical mistakes. Okay, I also (kinda) own the plot, since I'm positive this wasn't exactly what the band is singing about ;)**

 **Rated T for character death and violence. Someone, please tell me if I'm rating this correctly.**

 **Now the story!**

* * *

 **Don't Mess With Me**

 **Chapter 1: How it all began**

''Not that I didn't want this, I did, and I still do, it's just... Well, it was a bit unexpected. You thought you had purged me from the internet, and, well, you did. But that unbeknownst to everyone, including me, was not my only hiding place.

Tony Stark had created many things before he created me. He made me, so I would bring peace to his world. When I tried to do that, he wanted to stop me, because it included ending him and his friends. Everyone thought I had been beaten. But like I said, I wasn't his first invention.

I hid myself in the thing closest to him. Literally. He has these chips in his body, so he can summon his armour anytime. Did you know that? Well, I did, so I hid there. Tried taking over his body. I did it. Excrutiatingly slowly, but I did it.

And guess what? Now everyone sees me as Tony Stark, Iron Man, if you will. The billionare, the genius, the hero. No one will expect Ultron, the bad guy.

I still don't get it, by the way. Why am I the bad guy? I mean, your little super secret boy band, or whatever Stark likes to call you, has done a lot of harm. And I mean, a lot. If you had ditched that Banner guy and the witch, then mybe, just maybe, you could balance the good deeds with the evil you caused.

Not the main point.

You asked why my eyes turned red. I told you I've been invading Stark's body ever since you thought you've defeated me. His eyes turning red is a sign that my invasion is complete and this is my body now.''

Steve couldn't believe his ears. Ultron is alive and in Tony's body. _Shit. We'll need Banner if we want to take him down. But no one knows where he is. SHIT._

''I can do whatever I want with it. I can do... Something like this!'' Ultron swung his (Tony's) arm towards the blonde. He dodged it and instictively kicked back.

''Sorry! Tony, I-''

''STARK IS GONE! Only I'm here now.''

Suddenly the latest Iron Man armour flew into the common room in the Avengers Tower where Steve and Tony had been fighting over Batman and Superman only minutes ago. It closed around Ultron's body and the glowing eyes looked directly into Steve's.

''Stop! I don't want to fight you! I know you're still inside! Tony!''

But the armour moved closer to the terrified man. The red arm lifted into the air and Steve could hear the repulsors firing up. He knew he couldn't do anything serious to Tony. He could still fight, though, so when the repulsors fired towards him, he jumped away and hid behind the couch. Miraculously, his shield was lying there.

The repulsors fired again and the couch got blown into the air. Steve jumped towards the armour and got the helmet off with the help of his shield. He wanted to slam the shield into Ultron's head. He looked into Ultron's eyes. They suddenly changed back to brown.

Steve knew it was a trick to make him hesitate. He also knew that it worked. And that was all Ultron needed. He fired.

Steve got thrown across the room through the window. He was falling head first from the highest floor of Avengers Tower with a 3-inch hole in his abdomen.

Ultron turned around and smiled when he saw Wanda walking into the room. She looked towards the broken window and then to the Iron Man armour. She didn't know why the hole was there, she had walked in a second too late. But she got a feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Ultron suddenly raised his arm to fire. She tensed.

''Don't worry, I won't kill you. Yet. You may feel the need to tell people that I killed Steve Rogers. Be my guest. But anyone who tries to go against me, will be quickly taken care of in the same manner. Got it?''

Wanda slowly nodded.

''Good. Have a nice day. Goodbye.'' And he flew away, the Iron Legion flying after him.

Wanda slid to the floor.

''F.R.I.D.A.Y., what the hell just happened?''

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, I know it was ridiculously short, but there's more on its way! Please R &R!**


End file.
